Mi Historia BeyBlade chapter:1 Una extraña y enemiga de tsubasa
by Misteriosa
Summary: La historia no es mia osea el anime y los personajes no pero la historia si n.n


Hola,les traigo una historia de BeyBlade donde aparezco yo... Si lose estoy loca U.u obvio los personajes no son mios...Solo yo soy mia claro... y de mis papis *o* xDD no digo el nombre de quien creo BeyBlade porque...

1-No se quien carajos lo creo.

2-A nadien le interesa saber solo es de un creador y punto ¬¬

Ya vamos con la historia xDD

* * *

Despues de que Ginka le gano a Tetsuya en el torneo para ser el mejor Blade,se encontraban Ginka,Tsubasa,Madoka,Masamune,Yu y Kenta (kenta habia ido a ver el torneo) xD

Del otro lado estaban Benkei,Kyoya junto a su equipo cazacaras

Y del otro lado estaba una chica de pelo marron oscuro que estaba cubierta con una capa con la capucha de color negra solo se podia ver los mechones que le caian y la parte de su boca xD

En eso se le acerca Tetsuya a la chica y le dice algo en un susurro,la chica sonrie de medio lado y tetsuya desaparece y la chica se acerca a Ginka...

Chica:Asi que tu eres el famoso Ginka...-Ella lo mira de arriba a abajo...Todos se le quedan mirando como ¿quien mierdad eres tu y de donde salistes?-

Kenta:Olle tenle mas respeto a Ginka,el podria acabar con tu Blade con solo usar su pegasus

Ginka:Jejejeje Kenta no hay que exagerar jejejeje

Chica:Hump te reto aun combate... le enseñare a este niñato que no tiene razon -sonrie burlona y Ginka se enoja-

Ginka:Deacuerdo -dice firme y serio-

La chica se echa hacia atras en un movimiento rapido y sacan los dos sus Blades

Madoka:Tiene mejor cuidado el blade que el de Ginka ¿pero que blade es ese? -lo analiza con su lapto- El blade Leopardo

Todos ven las caracteristicas despues de 10 minutos Gabriela dice:

Chica:Acabare con esto de una buena vez -Entonces su blade de leopardo de un movimiento rapido hace que el blade de Ginka deje de girar-

Ginka:¿QUE PERO QUE PASO?

Kenta:HICISTES TRAMPA ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TAN RAPIDO PERDIERA GINKA!

Chica:Mi blade es el leopardo puede acabar con un blade de un solo movimiento pero yo nunca deztrozo a otros blades por que si me lo hicieran a mi me doleria perderlo -dice mientras agarra su blade- Como sea,Adios buena jugada chico

Ginka:ESPERA! ¿como te llamas?

chica:Gabriela -le dice mientras se quita la capa y la pone en uno de sus brazos y le sonrie tiernamente-

Tenia el pelo hasta los hombros en las puntas tenia corte de tijera tenia la pollina que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y la pollina tambien tenia corte de tijera tenia una camisa que le dejaba descubierto su barriguita de color negro tenia una chaqueta como la de kyoya negra unas botas pegadas negras pequeñas los pantalones como tsubasa pero sin la correa marron su piel era blanca y tenia unos guantes como los de kyoya negros y sus ojos eran negros

Gabriela ve a Kyoya y le empiezan a salir corazoncitos de los ojos y se pone las dos manos juntas ya que no se habia fijado que kyoya estaba alli...

Todos la miran extraños por que no sabian por que estaba roja y madoka entiende ya que le sigue la mirada y se le acerca a Gabriela...

Madoka:Calma Chica ¿no quieres que se enteren verdad?

Gabriela:Dime que hay mas asi *O*

Madoka:Jajajajajajajaja me gusta tu forma de ser ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Gabriela:Claro -decia sin quitar su mirada de kyoya-

Masamune se les acerca

Masamune:Oigan chicas ¿de que hablan? -dice rascandose la cabeza-

Gabriela:Hmp -se molesta por que masamune le tapa la vista de Kyoya y ve que masamune no se quita- Hay quitate mocoso -dice esto al mismo tiempo que lo empuja y este cae sentado sobandose la pompa-

Madoka:-Se rie a carcajadas por que sabe por que lo empujo y se tira al piso riendose-

Gabriela:Ah por cierto ¿como te llamas chica?

Madoka:Ma-Madoka -Lo dice entre carcarjadas-

Gabriela:¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? -la mira con malicia-

Madoka:-se para de reir y se pone seria y le entra un escalofrio- ¿D-De Q-Que?

Gabriela:-Le susurra en el oido y esta se echa a reir otra vez en el suelo a carcajadas-

Madoka:Va-Vale S-SI Ga-Ganas T-Te Pa-pago el Al-Almuerzo -dice mientras reia a carcajadas-

Gabriela:-le sonrie victoriosa- /hmp cual puede ser mi victima...Ese chico bien papasote se ve que es un amargado al que acabo de empujar supongo que ni me querra hablar el chico de peligris se ve peor que el de verde pero esta papasote ¿Espera ese chico? lo ve y le empieza a salir corazones-

Madoka:-La ve y le sonrie-

Gabriela:/consentrate luego ves lo papasote que esta ahora tienes que consentrarte en la apuesta no puedes perder...Ginka le acabo de ganar y no me gusta su ropa...el gordito no se ve muy conversador ve a uno de los miembros del cazacaras no me gustas esos chicos se ven muy idiotas/ -ve hacia atras y ve aun chico como de 14 años con pelo rubio que le tapa un ojo y sus ojos son azules- perfecto -dijo en voz que solo madoka pudo escuchar y empieza a caminar hacia el chico-

Madoka:-Rapidamente deja de reirse y ve a gabriela-

Gabriela:-Se hace la que esta llorando y se tira de rodillas al suelo-

Todos la ven curiosos

Chico:-la ve y se le acerca- Hola ¿por que lloras?

Gabriela:-se hace la que tiembla y se echa hacia atras- n-no m-me to-toques por-porfavor

Chico:Tranquila no te hare daño -la abraza- ¿por que lloras?

Gabriela:E-Es q-que soy nue-nueva en la ciu-ciudad y m-mis amigos me hi-hicieron una bro-broma y m-me dejaron so-sola y un se-señor tra-trato de sobre-sobrepasarce conmigo..-Dijo mientras lagrimas se le salian-

chico:Tranquila estoy aqui nada malo te pasara -dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte-

Gabriela:Gra-Gracias

Chico:-Le levanta el rostro y la mira a los ojos y se acerca a ella lentamente hasta juntar sus labios-

Duran unos 2 minutos y gabriela se separa de el y le dice:

Gabriela:Etto...Creo que mejor te vas yo puedo seguir sola gracias lo encontrare yo sola

Chico:Es-Esta Bien -se va corriendo-

Gabriela:-se para del piso y se dirige a madoka quien estaba muerta de risa y grita- ALMUERZOOOO GRATISSSSSS SIIIIIIII

Madoka:-Se para y ya calmada le dice- Eso fue una gran actuacion si no fuera por que apostamos me la huviese hasta creido no se como hicistes para que te salieran lagrimas estuvo genial

Gabriela:Soy una Gran Atriz *O*

Ginka:Esperen ¿todo fue una actuacion?

Gabriela:Sipi

Kyoya:Como puedes besar a cualquiera de la calle

Gabriela:Facil haciendolo todo por almuerzo gratis *O*

Tsubasa:Zorra ¬¬

Gabriela:No me vuelvas a llamar asi -lo golpea y ambos se caen al suelo golpeandose como niños pequeños-

Tsubasa jalandole el pelo y tratandosela de quitar de encima y Gabriela golpeandolo...

Tsubasa:Quitate de encima zorra

Gabriela:No hasta que me pidas perdon y me dejes de llamar asi

Tsubasa:Pues esperaras sentada por que no lo hare

Gabriela:Eres un idiota

Pararon hasta que se vieron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrojaron por que estaban muy cerca y rapidamente se voltearon

Tsubasa:Zorra ¬¬

Gabriela:Y tu celoso ¬¬

Ambos voltean y se empiezan a lanzar rayitos con los ojos mientras manoka se partia de la risa

Ginka:Emmmm Gabriela ¿vas a participar en el torneo?

Gabriela:-le deja de mandar rayitos a tsubasa y mira a Ginka- Sipi

Ginka:¿y tienes equipo?

Gabriela:Emmmmmm no

Ginka:¿Te gustaria estar en el nuestro? -le sonrie emocionado-

Gabriela:Hmp un equipo...

Tsubasa:NOOOOOO te volvistes loco Ginka? es capaz hasta de hacer que madoka se vuelva zorra igual que ella ademas no necesitamos a mas integrantes

Madoka:YOOOOOO QUIERO QUE GABRIELAAA ESTE EN NUESTRO EQUIPOOOO VAMOSSSS ACEPTAAAAAA! -Le pone cara de cachorrito mojado-

Gabriela:Bueno...Etto...Esta Bn -suspira y madoka le cae encima abrazandola-

Tsubasa:Bn tenemos una zorra en nuestro equipo ¬¬

Gabriela:-lo miro luego volteo su cara sin decir nada pero depronto una multitud le cae encima-

Todos:SEÑORITAAAAA GABRIELAAAAA DENOS SU AUTOGRAFOOO PORRRFAVORRRR

Gabriela:¬¬

Todos:PORFAVORRRRRRRRR

Gabriela:Larguense ¬¬

Todos se van con un aura deprimida mientras todos los demas la miraban confusos

Tsubasa:Y ellos quienes son? ¿todos los que haz besado?

Gabriela:Son mis fans ¬¬ eh ganado 3 veces en el torneo Blade los demas es por que no participo o si no tambien los fuera ganado ¬¬

Madoka:Osea eres famosa? *O*

Gabriela:No,Soy alguien -no pudo terminar por que tsubasa la interrumpio-

Tsubasa:ZO-RRA

Gabriela le cae encima y vuelven a golpearse y se dan cuenta de new que estan muy cerca y vuelven a hacer lo mismo

Gabriela:-se levanta del suelo y suspira-Oigan Ginka gano este torneo no? entonces el otro torneo nos queda lejos es mejor que agarremos un tren -empieza a caminar y su equipo la sigue-

Espero que les aya gustado :L xD


End file.
